The New Evil
by BackoftheLine
Summary: After the defeat of Gruumm, a new villain takes power. Z begins to wonder if SPD is hiding something. S/S
1. Prologue

_I know that it's 2013 and nobody cares about _Power Rangers SPD _anymore, but I really wanted to write fan fiction. Each chapter is going to be an episode. I have no idea how many chapters there are going to be. If you find a mistake, it would be the greatest thing in the world if you could point it out. You don't have to review if you don't want to, but I would love it if you did._

* * *

In the year following the defeat of Emperor Gruumm, Newtech City- and the rest of the planet Earth- settled into a quiet sense of peace. Although crime was still committed, the full force of SPD was no longer required. Earth relaxed its weapons, not realizing that in a time of universalization, anything could come out of the woodwork.

The coming year taught the people of Earth a valuable lesson: just because one enemy is defeated does not mean all evil is gone.

* * *

In the depths of space, far away from anything resembling civilization, a derelict ship floated with no destination in mind. Only a solitary life form- if you could even call it that- resided on the ship. Hundreds of years ago, the vessel struck fear in the hearts of anyone who laid eyes on it. Time however is a cruel mistress, and as the years passed, people began to forget.

Things might have stayed this way forever had it not been for a lost cargo ship. The incompetent pilot was light-years away from his destination point, which was lucky for the powerful being he was about to come in contact with.

The pilot, being the curious man he was, boarded the dark ship. His plan was to take pictures to show off, figuring he could make more friends that way. The man possessed cat-like features, able to see even in the darkness spacecraft.

He made his way down the long rusting hallways, all the while taking pictures with the camera he carried around everywhere. The flash was the first light seen in the structure for years. It illuminated just how broken things had become.

When he finally reached the cockpit, the man was surprised to come face to face with a shape closely resembling that of a human. But the comparison to humanity ended there: in the middle of its head was one large eye. Its mouth hung open revealing three sets of sharp silver teeth and a forked tongue. The creatures body was made of a substance the lowly pilot could not identify, but was still still shiny despite the dullness that surrounded it.

Despite the feeling of fear in the feline alien, the pilot approached the figure. When he reached a hand and touched it, he was taken aback by the feeling of warmth that radiated through the metal. Before he could fully ponder this though, the thing's eye lit up, giving the room an orange glow.

Its clawed hand grabbed hold of its unwilling savior. The pilot screamed, but the sound was overshadowed by laughter.


	2. New Evil Part 1

**Okay well hello! I know it's been a while, but it's kind of a long chapter and I put of editing for like, a week. So anywhere here is the first real chapter. I'm hoping to get the next chapters out much faster, but you know, life happens. Anyway, sorry if this is kind of long! I hope you like it, flaws and all. If you see anything wrong with it, let me know. I tried to keep the characters as true to themselves as possible. Right, so here ya go.**

"Are you sure I'll be able to get the energy I need from this puny planet?" A cruel voice asked, staring at a small blue-green planet he was told was called Earth.

"Yes Animax! Billions of life-forms containing all the energy you could ever ask for," his partner replied.

"Good good. I want you to get some. Your proving to be a very helpful specimen," Animax laughed.

"Yes sir! I'll be happy to serve!" The cat-man kneeling in front of him beamed. He couldn't believe he'd ever been afraid of the robot in front of him.

* * *

Down on planet Earth, in New Tech city, two SPD officers were carrying out their duties. Although the day had started out pleasant enough, by the afternoon it was muggy and rainy. The officers, Syd Drew and Z Delgado were unhappy that they'd drawn the short sticks and had to patrol that day.

"Why do we have to be the ones on patrol? This weather is messing with my hair," Syd whined and pulled on a piece of her hair.

As she waited for Z to say something in reply, Syd was shocked to discover that Z was standing several feet back, just starring off into space. The petite, blonde ranger walked back to her distracted comrade.

"Z? What's with you?" Syd asked, putting her hand on her fellow ranger's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, did you say something? Z responded, shaking her head. She'd been fingering her golden necklace, the only reminder of parents long gone.

"I asked you what the matter was."

"Oh... Nothing," Z paused and then thought better of it. "I can trust you right?"

Syd looked at her concerned, but nodded. Z sighed and was about to explain what was wrong when a scream pierced through the drizzle. Both girls immediately went on alert, trying to find the source of the sound.

Seconds later distressed citizens ran toward the rangers. One woman grabbed Z's arms and began speaking hysterically.

"An alien! Attacking!" Was all she could get out between gasps for air. She let go of Z and ran away.

Z and Syd exchanged looks and ran toward the source of the citizens' concern. The alien the woman had been talking about was a Cat faced man with a camera. Bodies laid helter skelter on the street.

"Halt! SPD!" Syd called as the rangers took a fighting stance.

"Oh look power rangers! Too bad I'm not looking for a fight," The villain laughed and disappeared. The rangers gaped at the place where the cat man had been. When they realized he wasn't coming back they ran over to one of the bodies.

"They're still alive," Syd gave a sigh of relief as she felt for the pulse on an unconscious woman's arm.

"They might not be for long if we don't get them to the hospital," Z responded, pulling out her morpher.

* * *

"If his power were any greater, there is every chance those people might be dead," Dr. Felix informed the SPD squad in the infirmary. He'd asked for permission to study one of the victims outside the hospital grounds, and was quickly given it.

"What happened to them?" Sky Tate, the red ranger and leader of the B-Squad asked, standing between Z and Syd. Beside them were Bridge Carson, the blue ranger, and the green ranger, a new recruit Seth Morgans, flanked them. Seth was the tallest male on the team and of a decidedly Asian race. His black hair was cut short and spiked up at the front.

"If my readings are correct, he zapped their energy. Not all of it, but enough to send them into a coma. Everyone affected should be fine in a week or two," Dr. Felix answered Sky's question and went back to checking his patient's readings.

Z and Syd exchanged looks.

"One more thing sir," Z paused and built up strength "is there a chance you know the perp as he looks to be from the same planet as you?"

Dr. Felix stopped what he was doing to look at the yellow ranger. For a couple of moments he didn't say anything.

"I do," he said awkwardly and then paused again. The Z gestured for him to continue despite his apparent reluctance. "His name is Iberian Pardinus. And that is all I'm saying on the matter. Now if you'll excuse me I have a patient to attend to.

"Thank you sir," Syd responded.

The B-Squad saluted the doctor and left.

* * *

"You're telling me you let a potentially lethal criminal get away?" Commander Cruger yelled at his rangers in the Command Center not long after their meeting with Dr. Felix.

"We didn't let him get away! We didn't have time to stop him!" Z responded, keeping a straight face.

"If you had acted faster and with clearer heads, you would have caught this Iberian fellow. Kat, do you have any information about the suspect?" Cruger turned to the female scientist.

The woman sighed, her left ear twitched noticeably.

"The camera he used to attack was foreign to me, but given some research I discovered the technology he used resembled that used by the criminal known as Animax." Kat answered and brought up a holographic picture on the terminal in the middle of the center.

"What is his last known location?" Bridge asked walking up to the terminal, followed by the remaining officers.

"That's the thing. No one knows. He was incredibly powerful hundreds of years ago. He would have grown in power had he not vanished."

"I knew things couldn't stay quiet for long," Cruger sighed "You're all dismissed until we either find or more information or they attack again."

After the rangers filed out, Kat turned to her superior.

"Aren't you being a bit harsh on Delgado and Drew?" Kat questioned, always the first to stand up to Cruger when he got out of line.

"They've grown soft this past year." Was all Cruger said, and he walked out.

* * *

"This is absolutely ridiculous," Z shouted as she threw herself onto one of the couches in the SPD rec room.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Bridge sat down next to her and put his arm around her comfortingly. Z gave him a smile, but it didn't last.

"Cruger does have a point, you dropped the ball" Sky walked in with Syd next to him. She glared at him and sat down on one of the couches next to the one her friends were already seated on.

"As if you could do anything better. Last time I checked you didn't have super speed." Syd snorted. Sky sat down across from her and tried to explain.

"I'm not saying I blame you, I'm just saying-" He started.

"No that is what you're saying! I'm getting sick of this!" Z stood up throwing her arms in the air. She'd joined SPD thinking she was joining something bigger. Even before she'd joined, she'd thought it was some perfect organization that she strived to join. Becoming the yellow ranger was a dream come true, but she'd begun having second thoughts.

"Calm down, I'm just-" Sky tried again, but he didn't have the chance to finish his sentence before Z stormed out.

"Way to go Sky," Bridge shot Sky a look before following the aggravated girl.

Syd looked over at the red ranger, but before she had the chance to say anything Sky spoke.

"If you're going to yell at me too, you might as well just save it."

"I wasn't going to yell at you. Though you could have been nicer," Syd stood up to track down her teammates.

"See things my way! Z was getting upset over nothing!" Sky defended himself, still sitting.

"Even if you were right, and I'm not saying you are, saying a fellow teammate dropped the ball does not a good leader make." Syd walked out and took a right towards her room, where she was sure Z and Bridge would be waiting. As she walked out, Seth walked in.

"You take my side don't you?" Sky asked him desperately.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Seth said with a shrug and walked over to the food terminal.

* * *

Syd walked into the room she shared with Z and found her lying face down on her bed. Bridge was nowhere in sight.

"What's been with you lately? I'm starting to think you have a complex." Syd said and walked over to her side of the room. She rummaged through her bedside table and pulled out a bottle of nail polish.

"Haven't you noticed?!" Z sat up and held her nose as the smell of the polish hit her.

"Of course I noticed or I wouldn't be asking."

"Not about me! About Cruger! About Sky! About SPD!" With each word Z got louder and louder causing Syd to flinch.

"Aww, I messed this nail up," Syd looked sadly at her marked up finger and then looked at Z "I'm not exactly sure what you're talking about. Everything seems just about normal to me."

"That's the problem! Haven't you noticed something's off about SPD? And I don't mean recently, I mean since the beginning."

"You keep asking me to notice things. Maybe I'm blind because I'm not seeing what you're seeing."

"Maybe if you looked at something that wasn't shiny for once, you _would _see!" Syd flinched again but didn't say anything. Z was always making these little comments about Syd being self absorbed- and she was- but it was never as bad as her best friend made it seem.

"Doesn't it bother you even a little bit that you're number 5? You were here a hell of a lot longer than I was. I didn't even go to the Academy, and yet here we are." Z said two years of bitterness spilling out of her.

"Past red and blue I don't think color or rank matters Z. And there's no point in being bitter about something you can't change." Syd responded, refusing to look anywhere but at her nails. She had thought about it, once or twice, but getting angry hadn't gotten Sky anywhere, "Plus, I don't think I could be any color other than pink."

"Oh come on! That's just a lie you're telling yourself so you don't have to think about it. And even if you are right, how are you not angry about all the things they waited to tell us about- or the things they _still_ haven't told us about?" Z pushed harder. She knew deep down things weren't right, and she couldn't believe Syd was ignoring it.

"No one gets everything right." Syd shrugged and looked at her nails. Except for the one blemish they looked perfect.

* * *

It didn't take long for Iberian to come back, and when he did come back he came back with friends. They were like Animax clones, only instead of having one giant eye, they had several smaller ones, and guns took the place of their arms. Their appearance caused a panic among citizens, who began to to run around like ants in a destroyed ant hill.

In the SPD HQ, assorted alarms began going off, sending the 5 B-Squad Rangers to the Command Center. They were greeted by a severely annoyed Cruger.

"I know it's been a while since we've had an attack on this scale, but the amount of time it took you to get here is deplorable," he growled as he looked each and every ranger in the eye.

"Sorry sir!" They called together and waited.

"Show me just how sorry you are by bringing Iberian in for questioning," Kruger shouted and waited.

The Rangers answered by pulling out their morphers.

"SPD! Emergency!" They called in unison and ran out out the door.

* * *

By the time the rangers arrived at the scene, the Iberian had already taken out several citizens. Seth ran over to the closest one and checked her pulse.

"She's still alive, but she seems to be in a worse condition than the ones from earlier," he called to his teammates.

"Still not powerful enough! But that'll change soon," Iberian laughed, running up to the rangers followed by the mooks. There had to be at least a hundred of them.

The Rangers stood shocked as they looked at the large collection of approaching enemies. Iberian noticed their shock and explained them..

"Like them?" Iberian asked and laughed again "I call them technibots! Master Animax let me come up with the design!"

"Let's just see how great they hold up!" Z bantered and pulled out her blaster.

The rangers ran toward the clones and began fighting. Z and Sky stood back to back and shot at the approaching enemies, while Syd and Seth began cutting through the robots with their sabers. Bridge was mostly by himself, kicking and punching the foot soldiers. Although they were defeating a good chunk of the army, it was much harder to keep one of them down than it was for the krybots.

"I think it's time we go into S.W.A.T mode!" Sky yelled as he flipped over a group of the technibots, shooting them from behind.

"Right!" The other rangers called in unison and pulled out their morphers. "SPD, S.W.A.T mode!" the shouted and transformed.

Pulling out their Delta Enforcers, the rangers lined up and began shooting at the technibots. They did more damage than they had before, but there were still large numbers of the grunts remaining. Iberian, who was standing off to the side watching the battle disappeared as his own side's numbers stacked up.

"Oh no! He got away!" Z called. In the split second she was distracted on of the technibots was able to get in a well placed shot, knocking the pink ranger over. She demorphed, clutching her right arm.

"Z!" Sky cried out and ran over to his injured teammate.

"I'll be okay, go help the others!" Z called as she attempted to stand.

"Right!" Sky nodded and ran over to Seth, who was taking on 5 of the technibots.

"How many of these things are their?" He questioned knocking one of the foot soldiers into a small group of them.

"Hopefully there aren't too many left," Sky answered as he himself destroyed two more.

On the other side of things, Syd cartwheeled into the technibots while Bridge kicked the legs out from under a couple more of them.

"I'm starting to get real tired of this," Syd complained kicking a grunt in the chest.

"Should we call for Kruger? I feel like we should call for Kruger." Bridge mused.

One of the technibots grabbed Bridge by the arm and threw him into Syd. Both went tumbling into a building that was close-by and demorphed.

Sky and Seth weren't having much more luck. Seth, despite being an excellent fighter, was still not on par with the rest of the rangers. Before coming to SPD, he had worked solo- working on a team was not something he'd mastered.

One of the robot shot the green ranger's striker out of his hand.

"Hey!" he called as the gun hit the ground. The technibot kicked the gun away, causing it to get lost in the sea of legs.

"Seth what are you doing?" Sky looked over his fellow ranger, who was barely visable. One of the technibots took advantage of his distraction and hit him on the back of the head. Sky fell to his knees as his helmet shattered.

Seth popped back up, finally finding his weapon, only to be shot in the chest. As he fell, he was transformed back into his SPD uniform.

The technibots, instead of using the lack of opposition to finish off the rangers picked each one up and dropped them in a row.

"What are they doing?" Bridge asked, trying to sit up but failing.

"It can't be anything good," Z responded and groaned, holding her arm.

The tecnibots did and said nothing, they just waited.


End file.
